


She Will Be Loved

by Keassa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keassa/pseuds/Keassa
Summary: Attack on Titan A.U.Levi point of view.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	She Will Be Loved

The first time I met Erin, my Boss Erwin brought him along with him, Erin was his property.  
To thin, to girly, with those big teal eyes, copper colour skin, messy brown hair which is a little long.  
Just 18 years.  
A smile that is to broken.  
How could I not want to fix what is not mine.  
I saw Erin once again, waiting on a corner the rain pouring down, he seem to enjoy the stolen moment, I walk over to the Kid.  
"Do you need to stay a while?"  
"Where do you have in mind?"  
"My place."  
"Lead the way then."  
We made it back to my small Apartment, went inside together, took off our wet shoes, and coats, I walk to kitchen Erin behind me.  
"Tea, or Coffee?"  
"Whatever you are having works."  
"Tea then."  
"This is different."  
I shrug my shoulders at Erin. "Does Erwin know you are out?"  
"He is working, I got bored , I guess I am new to this whore seen, I keep forgetting to ask him."  
"You are with me we are old Friends it is fine."  
I finish our Tea, put it into mugs for us, we drink in silence, Erin puts our empty mugs on the counter behind us.  
"This is new to me to."  
I kiss Erin, putting my hand in his hair, it is soft, he leans us against the counter, we never stop kissing, I move my tongue into his mouth, Erin lets out a groan, well train I am sure, yet I don't care, I rub against his hard penis, it feels to good, I un tie his pants, sucking on his neck, I remove both of our pants, wrapping my legs around his hips, I work my ass over his penis, fucking him, we never leave my counter, I will clean it again later, Erin holds my hips helping me fuck him, I cum on his shirt, Erin fucks me cumming up my ass, I rest my head on his shoulder, breathing in his sent.  
"To my room."  
Erin carries me there, we lay down on my bed, I lift Erin's leg moving my penis over his ass, fucking him hard into my mattress, I rub him off, Erin moans my name as he cums in my hand, I groan loudly as he does cumming his ass.  
Passing out on top of him.  
"Come around here next time you are bored." I told Erin, as he slipped out from under me.  
I sleep lightly after Erin goes.  
Erin does as I tell him, knocking on my window, then lets himself in.  
"Food?"  
"Make us something to eat."  
Erin made us food, and drinks, I watch him eat as I do, this time he talks about different things, I listen, it feels oddly nice.  
I fuck Erin on my couch, as we listen to the movie I have on.  
Erin left my bed again.  
We spend time together at my Home doing nothing, but using each other.  
Every time Erin would leave my Home, to go back to Erwin it would piss me off, I hate that fact, maybe how I just want to make him feel better evetime he boke down.  
I want to fix Erin.  
To make him feel better.  
One night Erin didn't to show up at my Home, I walked around Town, I found Erin park in Erwin's Car the moon full, stairs high in the sky, he was clearly crying, it was killing me to watch.  
I know Erin to well.  
As he knew me.  
I make myself go Home after the heart breaking seen.  
Erin is there the next night as though nothing even happen, that alone hurt.  
I took my time fucking Erin, he sucks me off I cum into his hot mouth.  
Erin left me for Erwin always drove me mad, yet I couldn't let him go.  
So I will let Erin back in.  
Broken smile.  
That I want to fix.


End file.
